Ghost of My Home
by ryoucutie4ever
Summary: Yugi's deceased uncle leaves him a giant beautiful house of the other side of Japan. Once Yugi gets there, he'll meet someone (or something) he never thought he would. The house spirit, Yami! How will Yugi live with this spirit? And what is Yami planning? Is Yugi really falling in love with him, or is Yami controlling his mind? YxYY lemons Anzu bashing and evil Yami UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Cutie: Hi! I know, you wanted this to be re-posted ages ago, but I couldn't come up with an ending plan, but now that I have, I'm ready to write! I have the major idea all figured out now, all I have to do is follow the plot, but I'll make sure to put in lots more detail. I'm still a bit unsure of the story, and whether or not I like it, but if you guys do, then I'll try to make it the best I can!

Yugi: For those of you who don't know, or this is your first time reading 'Ghost of My Home' (Thanks for reading by the way!), this is Cutie's third time trying to post this story, the first time, there was some sort of glitch and she had to take it down, the second, she had no idea where she was going with the story, and felt like it was getting too uncomfortable to write. So she took it down and has spent the last few months thinking about how she wants the story to play out! She finally has an idea of how she wants it to go!

Cutie: And don't worry, I plan on doing a much better job this time! Better descriptions, better visibility, and more character development, rather than just jumping in and rushing through like last time!

Thank you for whoever has been with me since my first and/or second uploads, I promise, this time I won't let you down!

Disclaimer: This is still the worst part of writing fanfiction. Hate it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its' characters, I only own the plot and idea of this story!

Chapter 1: The Will

"He left me a what!?" Yugi exclaimed, jumping out of the office chair in shock.

His grandfather, Solomon, and he were currently at the funeral home with his uncle's lawyer telling them what his uncle left to them. Yugi had never really met his uncle, so the fact that he was left anything already surprised him enough, but to give him _this_?

"You heard me correctly, Yugi, your uncle Serion left you a house now in your name. It's a bit strange since he never really lived in it himself, but it was still in his name. And now it's yours." Mr. Rector said with a warm, but sad smile.

He and Serion had always been good friends, ever since high school, so Serion's death was very hard on him, but he still had a job to do. Serion had always been a generous man, but Mr. Rector would have never thought he'd give a house to a nephew he hardly knew. Mr. Rector shook his head slowly in his thoughts; that man really was too good, even in death.

"Serion left a video for you two to watch in his preceding illness. I'm sure it'll explain everything you need to know." He put the tape he'd been holding up for them to see in a video player.

Once the T.V. was turned on, they could all see Yugi's uncle Serion, sitting on a tall, red leather chair in what seemed to be a library in the background.

_"Hello, Yugi. If you're watching this, I am most certainly dead. I know that while we didn't know each other all that much, you'll still be saddened by my death. I know. You're just that kind of person."_

_Serion crossed his legs, a small smile gracing the man's lips._

_"You've always been more than just a polite nephew to me, Yugi. You always carried such an inviting air with you every time I saw you. And as you got older, that inviting air seemed to stay constant. It is what relieves me. I know that growing up wasn't easy for you." _

_Serion's smile faded as he seemed to recall memories before it returned and he put on a pleasant face. _

_"I regret how little we were able to see each other, and I must apologize for this. You're grandfather would always tell me how you wanted to see me more. I don't know if you still felt that way growing up. But it's obviously too late now."_

_"I know it must come as quite a shock for me to be giving you my home and life savings. I want you to live in that house on your own. You need it. I must also say that I regret never having talked to you about the house. You probably didn't even know of it until now. But I assure you, it is a very likable home." _

_He gave a small laugh, the smile ever widening. "The place practically runs itself! I know you'll take good care of it, my boy. You always were my favorite. Don't tell your cousins that though, they won't be getting anything from me." _

_He laughed out loud, not trying to hide it this time. "I'm terribly sorry, my boy, but the main reason I'm giving all of my fortune and home to you is so I don't have to give anything to those brats!"_

_Serion's face suddenly lost all signs of his previous laughter and became very serious, something very uncommon for the good humored man. _

_"I must caution you however, Yugi. You may be living off on your own, but you won't be by yourself. I'm afraid I cannot explain anymore than that or you might not agree to live there. It was the reason I never truly lived there myself."_

_His smiling, carefree look once again adorned his face. "Don't worry though; I'm positive you will like it. And if not, you will most definitely love it!" Serion laughed once more, his chin now resting on his hands. _

_"All I ask of you is to unlock any doors that might still be locked. I want you to care for what is inside that locked room. The key should be on the kitchen counter. You can't miss it." _

_"Yugi, I was never able to care for this home because of what is inside that door. I promise it was my being too scared to approach it rather than it itself. But I am positive that you will know exactly how to handle it! I bid you farewell, my boy. I leave the care of my home, and the gift in the locked room, in your very capable hands." _

The screen went black as the video will ended, leaving Yugi shocked at his uncle's generosity towards him.

_'He left me an entire home? Just for me? Why would he do something so kind?' _Yugi blushed slightly at the thought of being his uncle's favorite.

Remembering the locked door, Yugi wondered, '_Why would he keep that door locked if he wants whatever's inside to be taken care of? Just what the hell is even **in **there? I'm so confused.' _Yugi's thoughts were cut short when he was brought back to reality from Mr. Rector speaking.

"Now I know this may be difficult Yugi, but you **are **eighteen now, so if you'd like you can move in to your new home immediately. It has already been fully paid off by your uncle, so you won't have to worry about mortgage payments at all. What do you say? Would you like to move into your new home?" Mr. Rector smiled kindly at Yugi, knowing it was a very big decision.

Yugi, still under shock, could only manage stuttering incomprehensible words.

Mr. Rector gave a small chuckle, "How 'bout I give a day or two to make your decision?"

Before Yugi could say anything, Solomon spoke up, "Yes, that would be very much appreciated. Yugi and I need to talk this over."

"Alright. Here, this is some pictures taken of the house, inside and out. There are also some papers telling of the location, schools, post office, police, and everything else you may need to know." Mr. Rector handed Solomon an orange envelope with all the papers inside.

Solomon nodded, "Thank you."

Without another word, Yugi and his grandfather left, Yugi still in slight shock of the generosity of his uncle.

**_~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*- Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-_**

"I wanna do it."

"What? A-are you sure, Yugi? This is a big step in your life and I don't want you to feel like you have to do it-"

"Grandpa, this is a _once in a lifetime _opportunity! When am I gonna get a _whole house_ to myself – and not only that, but not have to _pay _for it either!" Yugi exclaimed fiercely though they both knew there was a completely different reason for Yugi wanting to go live in his uncles' home.

Solomon sighed, not knowing how to argue with that. Yugi had a point; he _would _never get another chance like this, but to go so far away for something so small? "Yugi, I just don't know. Letting you move almost _halfway_ across Japan… You could find one just as good here! Please Yugi, I just don't want to have you go all alone!"

It was Yugi's turn to sigh. "Grandpa, I'll call every day, and tell you that I'm fine, but this house is perfect! Do you see these photos? And it's in the most _perfect _location!"

Yugi pointed rather rashly to the photos sitting on the dining room table where he and his grandfather sat. It was already late at night, but when the two had gotten home they both wanted to get out of their depressing clothes and have showers. They had been talking about Yugi moving to the home now in his name almost on the other side of the country.

Yugi's grandfather was so worried that Yugi could be attacked or hurt and he wouldn't be able to get there in time to help him. And with Yugi living all by himself? But Yugi was still right; he wouldn't _ever_ get another chance like this…But still….

The house was beautiful, neither could deny that. Large front gate, stone walkways, a pond in the front, swimming pool in the back, flowers everywhere, and large oak trees surrounded it.

But the diamond within the rough had to be the house itself. It was made of wood that didn't look at all aged, a patio that went all around the house, sliding doors, plenty of rooms, a beautiful kitchen that didn't seem dated, and furniture that looked fit for a king. It was one of, if not _the _most luxuries home either had ever seen.

Solomon gave up. His shoulders slumped and he sighed once more. "Alright, Yugi. You can go. But if you don't call _every single day _I will go down there and live with you."

A smiled jumped onto Yugi's lips as he practically jumped for joy. "Yes! Thank you so much grandpa! I promise, I won't go a day without calling!" Yugi got up from his seat and gathered all the information, completed paperwork, and photos back into the file.

"I should go get packed! I'll leave first thing in the morning!" Yugi exclaimed in his excitement as he started to run up the stairs to his room.

Solomon almost choked on his drink. "T-tomorrow!? So soon!?" He called up.

Yugi popped his head down from the stairs, "Yes, tomorrow! The school semester starts in 3 weeks, and I don't want to be a stranger in my own home!" He let out a small laugh as he said this.

Solomon again could not argue. "Just…be careful Yugi. Please."

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. None of that has ever happened here, so why should it there?"

Before Solomon could respond, Yugi bounded up the stairs, and slammed his door shut, opening it for a split second to yell down 'I didn't mean to do that!' before closing it softer and started packing for the next day.

**_~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*- Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-_**

The next morning came too fast for Solomon's liking, but for Yugi, who had spent half the night awake, as excited as a kid on Christmas eve, it didn't come fast enough.

"You have all your things? Your underwear and toothbrush?" Solomon asked him, anxiety obvious on his face.

Yugi blushed at his grandpa's stressed out behavior. Did he have to ask such embarrassing questions?

"Yes, grandpa, I packed everything last night!" Yugi answered, annoyed.

They were standing by the front door, as Yugi's bus was coming in a few minutes. Solomon moved to pick something up from the kitchen, and brought back a wrapped up gift.

"I know how much you love puzzles and don't want you to get too bored on the trip, so here." He handed Yugi the gift.

Yugi's face softened at the going-away present. He hugged his grandfather, "Thank you."

_Honk! Honk! _

They parted, "That's my bus. I'll visit soon grandpa. "

Solomon nodded, a smile on his lips. Yugi ran out the door and onto the bus.

"Be safe!" His grandfather yelled. Yugi gave a quick wave before the bus doors closed and he took his seat.

After putting his bags in the storage space above his seat, Yugi sat down and pulled out the gift from his grandpa from his traveling bag beside him. This was going to be a long trip after all…

**_~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-Line~*- Line~*-Line~*-Line~*-_**

Cutie: Holy shit that is _the most _I've ever written for one chapter! 8 PAGES! I'm so proud of myself! Now I know that most of you want to scalp me for making you wait for the first chapter of the _new & improved _Ghost of My Home, but as we all know I am a very bad writer. But the winter season has always brought me inspiration to write (though snow inspires me more than anything and being forced to live in Texas doesn't exactly help…) so you'll get more updates thanks to the winter season! Yay!

Aun: I can't believe you actually did it! I'm so proud!

Cutie: ^^ Yay!

Cutie: **_Please_** **_R&R _**it also helps the inspiration wheel spin! I don't even care if it's flames! Just say something, I'm that lonely! TT_TT


	2. The First Draft - Up for Adoption

Cutie: Yes, I know, it's been, like, half a year since I've updated, and boy are you guys gonna be _pissed_ at me, but…I'm putting 'Ghost of my Home' up for adoption. I just can't do it anymore, you guys! I've posted and reposted and reposted and _reposted_ this story and have tried to re-do it, and you can only do that so much before the very thought of that story just makes you want to _puke!_

If you want to adopt it, you don't have to ask me, you don't have to credit me ('cause in all actuality I really don't deserve it), you don't have to have the original story line, the same settings, I don't even care if you make Yami stay evil or not (though I would like it A LOT better if he stayed evil), but I don't care who adopts it, how many of you actually do, or even if this story just…_dies. _Like it'll just be left on my story count forever. I. Don't. Care. About this story _anymore! _I am gonna _stop _worrying over it, and start my new ideas, but I have actually written rough drafts for literally _hundreds _of story ideas, that I really do wanna try!

If you're pissed, go ahead and tell me. If you're sad or I just made you cry, I'm sorry. If you couldn't care less, leave. If you wanna take up the story, _PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO!_

I wanna see this story grow, I really do, but I can't be the one to do it! I just can't! It'll make me go insane!

**Here below is the first post/my first try at Ghost of my Home ever, just in case you wanted to see how far I got. I got to my chapter 16 on this version. But it's still incomplete, so don't expect too much. **

If you want to just copy and paste this _entire _first draft and just continue from it, you still do not have to give me any credit what so ever (though, I'd appreciate it), and by all means go for it.

I'm sorry again, guys, but hopefully someone else, or maybe even a bunch of someone else's will come adopt this story and pick up where I left off. I'm sorry guys.

* * *

Cutie: Ok, so please be nice to me since this is my first fic! Oh, and tell me if I should continue this if it's any good.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! I wish I did. T-T

This contains yaoi so Don' Like Don't Read! Yami/Yugi and other pairings later and anzu bashing!

**Ghost of My Home**

Yugi Mutou was walking down the side of the road, looking for a new house to live in. He had checked with the home owners association there and it had fit his price range perfectly, it was even a little bit lower than what he needed. The community seemed very safe and kid friendly. He was very haapy with this since he was picked on lots and many mistook him for a 10 year old boy when he was 15 years old. He'd tried many times to tell people this, but they only thought it was cute. Not to mention his tri-colored hair and wide amethyst eyes had made him a bully target.

While walking he came to a worn out looking 'for sale' sign. When he looked at the house, his breath got caught in his throat. It was beautiful. Wide front and back yards, a porch that went all around the house, and flowers and trees everywhere. It was a little old looking, but it was still a sight to behold. But, Yugi realized something very strange. It looked as if someone took care of the house and lived there. Though the sign at the front gate said it had been on sale for 8 years. Yugi took the address and house number that were on the front of the gates and wrote them down on the house form. "It's kina creepy that the house number is 666; the devil's number." Yugi said to himself.

So, with that, Yugi left to go talk to the home owners association about the house. Had Yugi turned back around, he might have seen the crimson eyes looking back at him from inside the house. He might have seen the longing and want in those crimson eyes. 'Please come back soon, little one.' Was the only thing going through the mind of the owner of those sharp eyes as he watched Yugi's retreating form.

As Yugi walked down the sidewalk to the home owners association, he felt a sudden urge to go back to the house. Thinking that he just really liked the house he kept walking. Though, Yugi did wonder why he liked the house so much; he didn't even look inside! 'Why am I in such a rush to get that house?' he thought to himself as an afterthought. Without realizing it, Yugi had come up to the H.O.A ( A/N: for short) building. When he walked inside he was very happy to know that there wasn't many people there. He walked up to the front desk and asked "Um, excuse me, but could I please talk to someone about buying one the house's in your neighborhood?" he asked politely. The women at the desk smiled at him. "Of course, sweetie. They'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go sit down and wait for them to come, alright?" She told him. Yugi nodded and thank her before going to sit on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, a man with short brown hair and green eyes came out and asked for Yugi. Yugi got up and walked with the man to another room. "Alright. So, Yugi it's nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Flex, did you found a home you would like to purchase?" he asked with a smile. Yugi smiled back before saying "Yes, I saw a house that it was for sale. The house number was . . . 666." Yugi looked back up to see a worried face. "Young man, I don't think that would be a wise choice. That house has been up for sale for almost 8 years now! Plus, the people who put the house up for sale said that the house had an 'unwanted presents'." He said in a serious tone. Yugi was a bit taken back by this, but he soon recovered. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I see no reason why I would not want the house. It also looks like it's in perfect condition. And I don't believe in 'haunted houses' if that's what you mean." Yugi said, "Now, if you don't I'd like to buy my house now." Yugi said after a long pause, getting impatient. Mr. Flex shook his head and told Yugi what to do to get the house.

"Finally!" Yugi exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head as he walked out of the H.O.A. building. It had taken 2 hours of lots of questions and paper work, but he finally had the house in his name. He was currently walking to his new home. As he was walking he noticed the other houses' on his street. They were all very nice, but Yugi thought that his was the best on the block. 'I don't get it. Why are they so afraid of a house?" he thought as he came up to his home. Not knowing why, he smiled at seeing it. He walked up to the gate and put the key in the lock. When the gates opened up, his smile seemed to widen. It was even more beautiful than he thought! When he looked to the right corner of the front yard, he saw a small pond with rocks that made a small, yet, peaceful waterfall. There were even a few lilies in it. To the left was a tree that held a small swing made of wood and rope. There were flowers everywhere he looked. The only place without flowers was the stone walkway to the front door. Yugi started for the walkway to go inside, unaware of the happy and love filled crimson eyes, watching his every move as he walked through the front door. 'You came back, you really came back! Little one, I promise you will love living here. Forever and ever.' He thought as he descended to follow his little one.

Cutie: Well, tell me what you think 'bout my very first fic! Should I continue? Please tell me if I made any mistakes or if I rushed it or even if you just didn't like it! And trust me the anzu bashing and other pairings will come in future chapters if you guys want me to continue this story! Please R&R and thanks a bunch for reading!

* * *

Cutie: Thanks so much you guys! I cried when I read the reviews! Oh and thanks for the advise GoddessofPhantoms! I'm sure it'll help a bunch! I even did a little happy dance saying it's my birthday, and mama made a good choice, and even I'm the motherfucker, which is kind of weird but, hey, I was happy. Especially when I saw that some of you had already favorite my story.

I mean really! I was only the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Whaaaah! T-T *sniff*

Note: Oh, and I know there was some confusion on a sixteen year old buying a house; it was actually his grandpa who bought it for Yugi since he lives overseas , working in Egypt. Yugi just filled out the paperwork and lives there. Ok now on with the story you've all been so patient with! n.n

Ghost of My Home

*Chapter 2*

As Yami followed Yugi inside, the gates closed by themselves. Yugi was startled by this and looked out the window in his new living room to see the gates closed.

'That's strange. I don't remember closing them. Oh well, it must have been the wind.' Yugi thought as he turned around.

When Yugi had come into the house, he thought the inside was normal compared the yard. Of course, he didn't expect the house to already have furniture. When Yugi had walked into the house, he saw that there was clean, fresh carpets, couches, a loveseat, a T.V., and a small coffee table right next to the wall in living room and saw the kitchen from the entrance where the door should have been. Yugi soon wanted to go find his room, though.

He went down the hallway to the left of the living room and opened the first door to the right. It was the bathroom, with clean towels and fresh soap. He closed the door and went to the one diagonal from it. When he opened the door he smiled. It was a regular room with a bed in the upper right corner with a nightstand next to it, a desk across the room from the door, and a closet next to it, there was also a toy box over flooded with toys for him to play with which made his smile widen . The whole room was made up of baby blues, lime greens, and blood reds. Though, when Yugi looked closely, he noticed that the room looked almost /prepared/ for him.

He closed the door and looked across the hall. There was another door. When he looked down the hall he saw that one door was open and it showed him that that room was the laundry room. So, not knowing what the door in front of him went to, he slowly cracked it open. His eyes widened at what he saw. The room was so elegant! The bed was a king size with silk crimson sheets and matching pillows. There was a closet in the back corner of the room and a mirror. Yugi quickly closed the door and turned around, pressing his back against the door, his eyes filled with shock and confusion. But when Yugis' mind came back to him from trying to figure out why there was a second room, he didn't see his room. He saw a tan chest covered by a black leather tank top that could have been a second skin with tan, muscular arms crossed over it. When he looked up, he saw amused crimson eyes while the figure just smirked down at him.

Yugi just stared at him, his body trying to speed up with brain. Meanwhile the man standing over him decided to introduce himself to his new roommate.

"Hello, I'm"- but he had no time to finish as yugi thought of the smartest thing to do when you find a stranger in your home.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He ran from the figure as fast as he could and went to kitchen. Yami, the person who just lost his hearing for a moment, decided he shouldn't have done that. He ran after Yugi and saw him getting the sharpest and longest knife there.

"Now, hold on a second! Let me explain!"-"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"Yugi yelled. Yami couldn't help but laugh at this. His house? This was and has been Yami's house ever since he was trapped in it 300 years ago!

While Yami was laughing, Yugi was trying to figure out why he was laughing, in his house, and why he himself had run and got a knife. Was he really that scared of a guy who was about to just say 'hi' to him when he screamed in his face? Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts when the man started to speak.

"Your house? I'm sorry but this is /my/ house little one." Yami said with a smirk on his face.

Yugi just stared at him with a blank face. Was this guy diluted or something? He bought this house!

"Yeah and I'm a Jehovah witness, but this is my house. I actually just bought it today. So if you're confused I can show you to the door, and maybe even to your house." Yugi offered, completely forgetting that he was talking to the strangest man he'd ever talked to in his life.

Yami was very surprised at this. Was his little one serious? Even he wouldn't offer something like that to a stranger in his house (except Yugi of course). Maybe his little one was just the really nice kind. But then he realized that he hadn't gotten the chance to introduce himself.

"Hello, little one. My name is Yami Atemu. I am 'the ghost of this house' as most have been calling me. I am also the /rightful/ owner of this home." He said with a bow.

Yugi looked at him, trying take all this in. He wasn't sure if he should just kick the guy out or if he should be the sweet idiot that he is and listen to Yami. That was when Yugi had just registered all the information and found something out of hand.

"What do you mean this is your house?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami got a chuckle out of this.

"Oh, my dear sweet little one. This house has been mine for 300 years, ever since I was trapped in it. Since I had to spend my resting place here I decided that I wanted it to be beautiful if someone had ever moved in." Yami explained.

"Oh! Then I-I 'm so sorry! You probably don't want me here, so I-I'll just leave now!" Yugi exclaimed, about to run out of the house.

Yugi wasn't able to go anywhere though, since Yami had suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his arms; affectively making Yugi blush like mad, though Yami didn't notice. All he was thinking about was how he didn't want Yugi to leave.

"NO! Please, my little one! Please, don't leave, don't /ever/ leave me!" He shouted, scared that his little one might leave so soon. Though, he was lucky that he always had a sound barrier on the house so that no one could hear him.

Yugi soon found himself not wanting the embrace to end. He hesitantly put his own arms around Yami. Yami was taken aback by this, but still tightened his hold on Yugi. After a few moments, Yugi broke the silence with something that made Yami's heart soar.

"Good, because, for some reason, I never want to leave."

Cutie: Okay now that that's done I think it's time to go!

Yami: WHAT? YOU CAN'T END IT THERE! I JUST MET YUGI!

Yugi: YAMI! Calm down, she'll write something this weekend! Right now you have a job!

Yami: And that is?

Yugi: Holding me! *stretches arms out to prove point*

Yami: *immediately goes to hold Yugi in a death grip*

Cutie: Ooo…kay…? Well, anyway thanks so much for reading guys! R&R! PLEASE!

Yugi: *still being held* Oh! And Yami and I will be popping in every once in a while at the beginning and or at the end of every chapter!

Cutie: Thanks Yugi! *to readers* And thank you for reading! Don't worry I'm going to see this story to the end even if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

Cutie: Here's the third chapter everyone! I know, I know, I'm updating like crazy, but I _really_ want to work on this story because I have another story idea that I want to work on. If you want to find out about that one, go to my profile and go to where I write about new story ideas! Ok now let's get started; I'm sure Yami wants to get closer to kissing Yugi.

Yami: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!

Chapter 3: Ghost of My Home

Yami soon felt Yugi sink into his embrace. He tightened his hold on him and closed his eyes in bliss.

'I will _never_ let you go, Yugi. _Nobody else _gets to have you ever again.' Yami thought with a smirk.

While Yami was thinking this, Yugi was thinking some thoughts himself. He was very confused as to why he liked- no, _loved_ Yami's warmth. He just fit so perfectly in Yami's arms. But while thinking, Yugi thought of something that he had been wondering before Yami popped up.

He pulled away from Yami so he could say something. Well, he tried to, anyway. Yami's grip on him tightened to a painful point. Yugi yelped in pain and surprise, though Yami didn't hear it, as he was too deep in his thoughts. Tears started to well up in Yugi's eyes from the pain.

Yami then looked down when he heard sniffing. He gasped when he saw Yugi crying and trying to get away from him. Yami quickly let go of Yugi; not wanting to scare or hurt him another second. Yugi jumped away from Yami as fast as he could and took a deep breath of air.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry! I would never want to hurt you, I swear!" Yami exclaimed in a rush.

By now, Yugi had caught his breath and had calmed down a little."Yami, It's alright, I guess. But can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

"O-of course, little one!" Yami said, wanting to make Yugi happy.

"Well, I was wonderin- did you just call me 'little one'?" Yugi asked a bit louder with a blank face.

Yami faltered. "Ah, well, if I said yes, would that make this any less akward?" He asked hopefully. Right now, Yami wanted to kick himself. Why did he have to say that?

Yugi just shook his head and said: "Never mind, but while I was looking around the house I saw my bedroom. It looked almost prepared for my arrival. You did that didn't you? And the other bedroom I'm guessing is yours?"

Yami nodded his head saying with an 'innocent' smile on his face: " Yes, but you're more than welcome to come into my room anytime you want, for anything. I don't have anything to do most of the time, so it'd be fun to have you with me."

Yugi took a step toward Yami, being slightly comforted by his words. "You _do_ know that I'm going to be clinging to you anytime there's a storm or I'm scared, right? 'Cause I'm probably going to be clinging to you like a lost child looking for their parent."

Before Yugi knew what hit him, Yami had already wrapped him in his arms.

"It's fine." Yami whispered.

Yugi hesitantly did the same soon enough. Yami decided to break the silence with a question of his own.

"Yugi, did you really mean it when you said you never wanted to leave? Or did you just say that to calm me down?" He asked sadly.

Yugi answered with a bright smile that warmed Yami's frozen heart."Well, yeah, sort of. I mean I'm going to have to leave sometimes for school or the store or something. But I do really like this house… and you." Yugi added quickly.

Yugi suddenly pulled away from Yami, much to Yami's disappointment. He still had a big and bright smile on his face and ran outside to the backyard. He was amazed at how many flowers and trees there were. One of the trees had a tire swing on it. There was also a pool with a hot tub right next to it.

"Wow, Yami! Did you do _all_ of this? It's amazing! It's so pretty!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I have- or _had_ a lot of free time on my hands, so I got a hobby. Though, the pool was from the old owners. I didn't enjoy having them since they would fight almost every night and they would break a lot of antiques that I liked, so I simply scared them away." Yami said, a smirk on his face like he had accomplished something important.

A second later, Yami found himself on the ground with a happy Yugi on top of him, straddling his waist.

'Oh, I could get used to this.' Yami thought slyly as perverted images started entering his mind, involving Yugi in all of them.

Yugi then hugged Yami, pressing himself against him even more." Yami, I love you! This is awesome! I love the outdoors! You're a really good gardener." Yugi said while giving Yami a small kiss on the cheek, not really paying attention to what he said as he was too happy to care right at the moment.

Yugi got off of Yami and went to go play a little around the tireswing. Though, Yami just laid there in shock and happiness for a moment. A big smile soon appeared on his face as he literally jumped up in joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yugi just kissed me! _He_ kissed _me!_ Yes!" Yami exclaimed, not too loud for Yugi to hear him.

'Oh yes, it is going to be wonderful having Yugi here. In just a few weeks, he'll be _mine_. Yugi will always be _mine_!" And with that plan in mind, Yami went to go join his secret love who was climbing a tree, laughing.

Cutie: There we go! I bet you all want to kill me right now, don't you? ^_^

Yami: *growls* I know I do…

Cutie: WHAT! But I had Yugi kiss you in this one! How the _hell_ can you be mad at me for that?

Yami: THAT WASN'T A KISS! THAT WAS A TEASE!

Yugi: *sniff* Yami? Does that mean you don't like my kisses? *starts to cry*

Yami:* pulls Yugi into a loving hug* No, my love. I love your kisses. *smirks* I just love to taste you as well. *pulls Yugi into a _deep_ kiss*

Yugi:*moans* Mmmm

Cutie: Alright, alright Geez, all you two _ever_ do is kiss! _Well, thanks for reading this chapter and please_ _R&R_!

* * *

Cutie: Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I've been _really_ busy with school lately. Though, I'm seeing that some of you think that this story is going too fast with Yami and Yugi. Please, don't say that I'm rushing it. And, yes, I know, Isho Moogoo said her/his self that Yugi _does_ seem bipolar in here. I _might_ make him bipolar; it depends on the story and if you guys think that I should. Who knows, it might make the story more interesting! So leave a review and tell me if you think I should make Yugi bipolar or not!

Note: By the way, I forgot to tell you guys that I won't review unless I get _at least_ three new reviews! Thanks! XD

Disclaimer: I know, haven't done it in a while so, just in case you forgot, cause I know I'm just that awesome! (Nah, I'm just kidding!)

Key:

_Yugi's thoughts_

_Yami's thoughts_

_CHAPTER 4_

Yami came over to Yugi just as he was about to jump off the tree.

"Yami! Catch me!" Yugi yelled down.

Yami quickly looked up as Yugi jumped and was able to catch him in time. He sighed in relief as soon as he felt Yugi safely in his arms.

"Yugi, I think you're way too hyper right now. Let's try to calm down, okay? Why don't we get you to bed?" Yami said as he put Yugi down.

'_Though, I'd love to keep him in my arms and never let him go. Maybe I could take him to **my** bed.' _Yami thought with a smirk.

"But Yami I have to take a shower first, before I go to bed!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami just nodded in response and Yugi took off in the house to take his shower. He went back down the hallway with the bedrooms and went into the bathroom, making sure that the door was closed so no cold air could get in.

Yami sighed and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch and relaxed. A soft smile took place on his lips as he thought of all the time he and Yugi now get to spend with each other.

'_And the best part- he's all mine. I'll make sure that he's always with me and no one else! If someone so much as tries to touch my Yugi, they're gonna be in a world of hurt.' _Yami thought.

Yami decided he could make Yugi something to eat for when he was done with his shower. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. He saw some whipped cream and some strawberry-short-cake in there. Yami smirked, thinking he might as well have some fun with it. He took them out of the fridge and cut a piece of the cake. Then, he put on the whipped cream, maybe a little more than necessary, but Yami didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. He put the plate with it on the coffee table in the living room. Then, Yugi came out of the shower and came into the room.

Not wearing a shirt and dripping wet.

Yami swallowed the lump in his throat, trying hard not to jump on Yugi. He calmed down soon enough for Yugi not to notice, though. Yugi sat down next to Yami, a bit closer than he normally would have, when he saw the cake. He gave Yami a confused look.

Yami just smile and said, "I thought you might like to have a treat after your shower." He gave Yugi the cake, hoping Yugi would take it.

"Thanks Yami! How did you know that I like strawberry-short-cake?"

Yugi smiled brightly again and took the offer. He took his finger and put some whipped cream on it and licked it slowly off his finger.

"Mmmmm…" Was all Yugi had to say.

Yami's pants hurt by now.

'_Ohhhh… Yugi, why do feel the need to torture me like this?' _Yami shouted in his mind.

Yugi then, after getting Yami through his 'torture', shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and ate it in one bite.

"That was awesome! Thanks again Yami!" Yugi said happily.

Yami smiled at him before pulling Yugi into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist in a protective and possessive way.

Yugi blushed and tilted his head cutely. Yami had to restrain himself from going 'awwww'. How did Yugi get so cute? Yami tightened his grip on Yugi a little to keep himself from saying anything.

Yugi got a little scared then. Yami wasn't going to choke him again was he?

"Umm, Yami? C-could let go? Please?" Yugi asked nervously.

Yami frowned. "I assure you, Yugi, I will **not **harm you like that **ever again,** alright?"

Yugi smiled with relief and snuggled into Yami's chest. He yawned cutely.

'_Does he **ever **stop being so damn cute?'_

Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms and took him to his room. (Yugi's room)

Yami tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead as Yugi fell asleep.

Yami looked at Yugi with nothing but love and possessiveness in his eyes. He got a little closer to Yugi and whispered in his ear, "I love you, aibou…"

Cutie: Well do you want to kill me _now_? ^ ^

Yugi: *jumping up and down* Yami said he loved me, Yami said he loved me!

Yami: Of course I love you!

Cutie: Thanks for reading and again, sorry it took so long to update, I promise it won't take that long for chapter 5! Next time, Yugi goes to school and meets the bitch! XD (Anzu)

Yugi & Yami: R&R or she won't update! We want to keep going so _please_ REVIEW!

* * *

Cutie: MERRY CHRISTMA AND HAPPY HONICA (Did I even spell that right?)! So sorry for updating so late guys, but I had so much homework and school was piling it up! Not to mention as by the way, I'M ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD so my mom _can_ and _did _ground me from the laptop! Not to mention the Exams I had to do! (mumbles to herself) Pain in the ass…

Yami: Get on with it!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is no mine! TT _TT

**Chapter 5! . . . FINALLY!**

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling a bit sad. He didn't know why at first, but then he remembered it.

Today he started school.

Yugi sighed as he got up to get dressed and eat breakfast. He really didn't want to go to school. He was always the bully target in every school he'd ever gone to, and he seriously doubted that this one was going to be any different.

As he got dressed he wondered what Yami was going to say about this. He shivered. Though, he may not have known Yami very long (only two days), he knew Yami could be scarier than Lucifer himself(1).

He finished getting dressed and went out in the hall to wake up Yami. He saw Yami's bedroom door and opened it to see his bedroom. Yugi slipped inside and walked over to Yami's bed. He blushed, though, when he saw that Yami wasn't wearing anything under the covers. Yugi shook Yami a bit and whispered, "Yami, it's time to get up. I have to go to school."

Yugi yelped when he was suddenly pulled down by strong arms.

"Mmm, you're not going anywhere, aibou. Why don't you just stay here in the house with me?" Yami asked with a smirk on his face.

Yugi blushed and looked away. "I can't; I have school." He mumbled.

Yami sighed and reluctantly let go of him. Yugi got up from his trap and kissed Yami on the cheek sheepishly. He quickly ran out of the room, saying "Bye, Yami. See you after school!" leaving behind a _very _happy Yami.

'_I love it when he does that'_ Yami thought, getting out of bed. '_Now, what to do while my beloved Yugi is gone? What to do, what to do…'_

Yugi was walking to school, yet was not looking forward to _'making new friends.'_ He held a rueful expression. He was actually very tempted to take Yami's offer and just stay with him in Yami's bed. Yugi blushed. He was thinking about _both_ meanings of that fraise. He sighed, though, when he noticed that he was already at the school.

_'This is going to be one dreadful day after another here.' _Yugi thought as he walked up the front stairs. He saw some big tough looking guy smirking at him evilly. He shivered. He did **_Not_** want to get on that guys bad side. Of course he knew that he probably already was, so he would just have to either avoid this guy at all cost or stay with a teacher or group of people 24/7.

Trapped in his thoughts, Yugi accidently bumped into a person in front of him. They both fell to the ground with an 'uhf'.

"I'm _so _sorry! I-I swear I didn't mean to!" Yugi said desperately to the other person.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going. What's your name, dude?" The guy said.

Yugi looked up and saw that this boy had snow white hair and skin so pale it looked like if you touched it, it would turn to dust in your hand. His eyes were chocolate brown and had a sweet look in them.

"My name is Yugi. What's yours?" Yugi answered as he got up with the other.

"Ryou, oh and this is Bakura." Ryou said, pointing at the other that looked exactly like him, just with wilder features.

Bakura looked angry. "Yeah, and try not to bump into the person that's going to be your first friend! Trust me, that's just how Ryou is." He said with light amusement.

"Hey!" Ryou exclaimed at him with a blush on his face.

Yugi laughed. Maybe this school _will_ be different after all. They all walked into the school building and went to their lockers.

"Hey, cool! Our lockers are near each other!" Yugi said. Yep, it was true. Yugi's locker was on the right side of the hallway while Ryou's was on the left. Bakura's was three lockers' down from them.

They each got their books and went to their homeroom. Which also happened to be the same homeroom.

"Yugi, come on! You should meet the gang! Trust me, they're going to love you!" Ryou added when he saw the worried look on Yugi's face. They had been talking and getting to know each other for the last 20 minutes. Turns out, Ryou and Bakura lived with each other and were lovers. They just moved here about three months ago, too.

Yugi sighed, "Well, alright. If they're your friends then they must be nice." Yugi said with a light laugh.

Bakura laughed too and Ryou smiled.

"Oh, yeah. They're really nice! There's just one person in our group that we all hate. She's not even welcome but she comes up to us anyway just to make fun of us." Ryou told him with an upset look on his face.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked, a bit worried.

Bakura scowled and said, "Anzu."

Cutie: YES! I DID IT! I FOUGHT BACK AGAINST MY WRITER'S BLOCK! YES! And sorry it took sooooo long guys! I know this chapter probably sucks but, oh well! R&R! Please?

* * *

Cutie: Holy shit! Have you looked at my reviews? I _never_ thought my writing was _that good!_ Man, you guys are awesome! WELL, HERES WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

CHAPTER 6!

"Anzu? Who's that?" Yugi asked, knowing she couldn't be the angel of the school.

"It's this fat ass bitch who won't leave us the hell alone!" Someone suddenly told him from the side; making Yugi fall out of his seat.

"Oh, Sorry little dude… Didn't mean to scare you." The figure said with an embarrassed laugh.

Yugi looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He was a lot taller than Yugi; he could tell just by looking at him. He got up and made his back crack. A lot.

"What the hell did you just do? It sounded like you just broke your fucking back!" Bakura said in slight disgust and slight awe.

Ryou was making an 'eww' face and the blonde just laughed a little while Yugi blushed.

"Um, anyway, my name is Yugi and I just moved here." He said, looking the new face.

"How ya doin? My names Jounounchi but you can call me Jou." He said with a smile on his face.

The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for class to begin. Jou groaned. Yugi looked nervous; he _hated_ talking in front of people! But, unfortunately, he was going to have to do some kind of introduction of himself in front of all these students.

"Alright class, settle down. The teacher is in. Now, before we move on to our next unit we have a new student. Yugi motuo, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." The teacher said with a bored expression.

Yugi sighed and got up to embarrass himself, just like the teach asked him to.

**Time skip- Lunch Time With The Whole Gang…**

Yugi had just now met everyone in the group and, to his shock, they all liked him. They were all asking him a bunch a questions right now.

"So, Yu-Yu, where do you live in this neighborhood? I haven't seen any houses up for sale…" Malik, Mariks' boyfriend, asked him.

Yugi wondered slightly when he got a nick-name, but answered none the less. "I live in the house with the huge yard. You know, where the address is 666?" He told them.

They all went pale.

Tristan was the first to speak, "Um…Yugi, You _do_ know that there's a-" "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Jou screamed.

"You know the ghost that lives there, or has he yet to give you a hello?" Marik asked with a smirk. Malik elbowed him.

"Why did you take the house, Yugi?" Ryou asked in worry.

Yugi just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It was big, it was pretty, it was _cheap._ I couldn't afford any other house. Not to mention; he did an amazing job with the flowers! Never seen so many in my life!"

Bakura laughed. "So you _have _met him! Did he scare the shit out of you? What's he like? Is he bad? Is he evil? Is he-"

"Sweet, polite, caring, _good_, and maybe a little perverted? Completely." Yugi interjected.

"Yug' how do you know he's not going to just kill you?" Jou asked exasperatedly.

Yugi smiled sadly. "Guys, he's not what you think. I even said I was going to leave after meeting him, but he _begged_ me to stay! He's just really lonely, all cooped up in that house since he can't leave."

They all thought about this. Nobody really _had _lived in that house for a long time. So, he must've been alone this whole time.

"But wait, what about the old people that used to live there? Didn't he scare them away?" Ryou asked in confusion.

Yugi sweat-dropped, " Well, yeah, but see, they were always arguing and braking his favorite antiques and such, so I guess he just got rid of them…"

"Okay, on to a different topic! This is getting a bit mushy, so you guys were telling me about that Anzu girl, Why do you hate her so much?"

"Oh, well see, she always-" Before Ryou could finish Someone came up behind Yugi and yanked him back.

Yugi squeaked, getting afraid insantly.

"Hey cutie! So, what's a cute boy like _you _doing with _losers_ like these? You'd do much better with _me._" The girl said in an annoying voice that sounded like a cat screaming to Yugi.

He squirmed to get free.

"Anzu, let him go! He doesn't want anything to do with a bitch like you!" Bakura said, not in pity for Yugi, but just for his hate for the bitch.

She 'hmped' before she let go of Yugi and said, "Don't worry cutie, I'll be back to get you a better position in the social latter here. Till' then sweetheart!" She blew a kiss as she walked off, swaying her hips in a 'sexy' way, and Yugi felt like throwing up.

"Now, I know why you hate her." Yugi said shakily, trying to hold it in.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you, little man. She (shivers)_likes you!_" Bakura said with the chills

Yugi sighed.

_'I guess it won't be too happy here, after all…"_

Cutie: I'm so so so so so so so so soooo sorry for updating so late! And I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT PIECE OF SHIT CHAPTER! R&R PLEASE, EVEN THOUGH I DON"T DESERVE IT!

* * *

Cutie: Sorry for the long wait guys! I know that many of you have been just so patient with me and so I ask you to be a little more patient with me for future chapters! Thanks to all you who read my crappy stories! (And, yes I'm trying desperately to make new chapters for my other two stories while still trying to come up with an opening for my new story, thanks again guys)

Chapter 7

Yugi was walking home after school. It was a bit stressful with all the questions and new bullies, though he was extremely happy that he finally had some friends to back him up.

Everyone on the block looked at Yugi worriedly when he went through the gates to his home.

_'I think they over-react to this place too much!'_ He thought as the gates closed by themselves.

_'Okay, maybe not…' _He sweat dropped.

He took off his shoes and set sown his book bag, fortunately not having any homework today. Yugi went into the living room, searching for Yami. He yelped when he felt strong arms wrap forcefully around his waist.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered, a little afraid.

"You were gone for a very long time ,aibou. I was worried…" Yami said in a low voice, flowing with anger. Yugi could tell that Yami was trying to keep his anger under control.

Yugi turned around in his arms and looked Yami in the eye. They showed nothing but worry and pure anger. Yugi wasn't sure if he should feel flattered by the worry or frightened by the anger.

He smiled, thought, and wrapped his own arms around Yami's neck. Yami's arms tightened around his waist, one hand going to cradle his head.

"Yugi, I don't, no, I _can't _lose you! I love you so much! You're all I have left…" Yami said, the last part coming in as a quiet whisper.

Yugi, still smiling, closed his eyes and said, "You won't ever loose me, Yami. I'm yours! I was just at school. I'll be gone that long whenever I go to school, okay? But even when I'm gone I'll still be yours and yours alone."

Yami started shaking, holding Yugi as tightly as possible without hurting him, and started kissing him everywhere on his face, "I love you, *_kiss*_, I love, *_kiss*_, you, I love you, *_kiss*,_ I own you, *_kiss*, _You're mine…"

He stopped and looked at Yugi with tears brimming his eyes. Yugi squeaked when Yami suddenly picked him up bridal-style and brought him to his (Yami's) room. He laid Yugi down on the bed when chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around Yugi's mid-section and arms; forcefully pinning him to the bed.

Yugi looked at Yami with a great amount of fear embedded in his eyes.

"Y-Yami… w-what are you doing…?" Yugi asked, voice shaking.

Yami smiled at him and said, "Do not be fraid, my precious Yugi. I'm simply going to keep you with me from now on… You'll stay here, with me, in my home… _forever…"_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and fear, with a bit of anger wedged in there. "Yami, please! I have a life to live! I finally have friends! I told you already that I might have to leave sometimes, but I'll always come back to you! I'll still always be yours, but _please _Yami, I don't want to be smothered! I….If you do this than you'll be hurting me!"

Yami gasped and quickly let the chains holding his Yugi vanish, leaving his Yugi to ball up and cry softly. Yami looked at him, self-hatred evident in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt his precious Yugi, but that's all he seemed to be doing right now.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I-This isn't me! I would never want to hurt you! Why is that the only thing I seem to be doing, though? I just… want you to be happy… happy with me… Yugi? Am I being selfish?" Yami asked, truly wanting to know if Yugi thought so.

Yugi looked at him, his sobs dying down slowly. Yami waited patiently for him to answer.

"N…No. No, you're… you're not being selfish. I understand that you don't want to be alone, Yami. But, you really scared me. I…Yami?"

Yami looked up at him and said, "Yes, my little one?"

"Can I… Sleep with you tonight? Will you hold me?" To emphasize his words, Yugi held his arms out open in front of Yami.

Yami smiled at of joy, "Yes!" And snatched Yugi in seconds, holding him for all he was worth.

_'Yami, I love you…' _Yugi thought before going to sleep in his over-protective friends arms.

Yami smiled and thought, _'I_ _love you, too. My precious, precious Yugi. You will always be mine…'_

Cutie: Well! That sure the hell did suck! But, I hope you enjoyed! And did I fool anybody with that bed seen? Eh? Eh? Ha ha, you guys probably want to beat the shit out of me, don't ya? Well, sorry that I made you all wait, _again, _but am I the only one that hate's it when a teacher gives you, like, six different projects at the same time, that are all due on the same f*cking days? THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS!

Yami & Yugi: ZZzzzz….

Cutie:… You guys suck. -_-

Yami: *Smiles in his sleep.*

Cutie: O.O Oh, come on! You-really? REALLY?

**Please R&R Or I'll loose my f*cking head!**

* * *

Cutie:…Is anyone mad at me for making you wait two months for this chapter?

Yugi & Yami: HELL YES!

Cutie: TTwTT WAHH! I'M SO SORRY! But in this chapter I have a treat for everyone! Not cookies and milk but you learn why Yami is THAT possessive of Yugi! What is Yami's secret? Find out in this special chapter!

Yami: Yeah, it's special because I'm gonna tear you limb from bloody limb like I did to that pervert in your one-shot!

Yugi &Cutie: O.O YAMI!...? YOU WOULDN'T SERIOUSLY SLAUGHTER ME WOULD YOU?

Yami: *smiles* Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, it depends.

Cutie:… *pats Yugi on the shoulder* Well, congratulations Yugi, you're dating a psychopathic murderer. Good luck!

Yugi: ….

Disclaimer: *sigh* You know the drill… I. Don't. OWN IT!

_Chapter 8 of Ghost of My Home._

Yami woke up with an adorable little angel snuggling into him. He smiled.

'_Yugi…My love, My life,… my freedom.' _He thought as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender waist and pulled him closer.

"Yugi…. My wonderful Yugi, you are the key to my freedom of this wretched house! But, you're also the love of my life. I swear that if I ever get out of here, I'll take you with me when the world is mine! Those damned priests thought they could seal me in here and make me suffer but because of you…my wonderful, precious, beautiful little baby, I'll be free and be pharaoh of the world!" He whispered into the ear of the sleeping Yugi.

Yugi smiled and slowly opened his eyes, not hearing a word Yami said. He looked at Yami and smiled," Moring, Yami. It's Saturday so I don't have school. Can we stay in bed all day?" He asked Yami sleepily.

Yami smiled a loving smile towards Yugi and said, "Of course we can, my precious. Now, go back to sleep."

Yugi nodded and laid back down, snuggling even closer to Yami if it were possible.

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head and thought of his plans. …. He smirked evilly.

'_That shall do just fine. And it causes no harm to come to my Yugi.'_

He looked down at Yugi as he slept.

'_Yes, He'll be perfectly safe.'_

Unfortunately for everyone else in the world, they were in more danger than the sun going out.

Cutie:…. Wow. Shortest piece of crap I've ever written! BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'LL MAKE MORE SENSE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WHICH WILL COME _A LOT _QUICKER THAN THIS ONE DID, I PROMISE!

**_PLEASE R&R! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT PLEASE?_**

P.S.- Happy late valentine's day everyone! To those who are dating right now… don't cheat unless you tell them upfront before you're going to do it, okay? Bye! I'll update tomorrow!

* * *

Cutie: Okay, I'm sorry, I know I said I would update yesterday and I didn't but, I also didn't know I had a doctor's appointment at the hospital that would take almost two fucking hours, so I'm very sorry 'cause I know you guys don't like excuses, I know I don't so without further ado I present to you chapter 10. (Damn, we're already this far?) Oh, and I promise that this one will be longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 10!

Yugi woke up later that day and looked at Yami. He was still asleep. So, as quietly as possible, Yugi slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Yami woke up seconds later, not feeling Yugi beside him, and shot up, eyes searching the room.

'_Yugi…?'_

Then he heard the sink from the bathroom go off. He inwardly sighed of relief; he thought Yugi had gone missing in his small panic. Yugi re-entered the room with a smile when he saw that Yami was awake and watching him.

"Oh, sorry Yami, did I wake you?" Yugi asked quietly as he got back in the bed and snuggled up to yami.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, "No, little one, you didn't. I just woke up a few moments ago."

Yugi 'hmmm'ed and nodded, "Okay. This feels so nice just cuddling. I like it." He smiled and closed his eyes.

He didn't see Yami smiling evilly again, "I like it as well, precious."

Yugi frowned. "Yami, why do you keep calling me precious?" He had a bit of hope in his eyes.

Yami smiled a happy smile at Yugi and said, "Why, because I love you, precious! Love you with all of my heart."

Yugi smiled happily and his eyes shone, "I love you too, Yami. A lot lot lot lot lot!" he rubbed his head against Yami's chest.

Yami couldn't take it anymore and wrapped both his arms around Yugi and pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled the back of Yugi's neck and whispered, "That's very good, my Yugi. Very good. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could love each other forever?"

Yugi nodded with his eyes closed in bliss. "Yes… it _would _be wonderful… to have you love me and only me forever…."

Yami smirked evilly again and whispered back, "What if I could make that happen for us? But I would need to do a few things before I can make sure that nobody can come between us, and I would have to do them outside of our house… will you help me, beloved?"

Yugi sighed in happiness at the thought of them being together forever, "Yeah, I'll help you in any way I can, just tell me love!"

Yami's heart swelled at being called Yugi's love and said, "I need you to kiss me and say my real name. That's all _you _have to do; leave the rest to me…will you do it, precious?"

Yugi nodded happily, not knowing what he was truly doing, but then frowned.

"I don't know your real name." His eyes drooped, "I'm sorry."

Yami smiled even more, "That's perfectly fine, Yugi. My real name…is Atem."

Yugi smiled at him and nodded, still not understanding that he was about to unleash an evil that only had mercy for him, and leaned in to kiss his love. Yami leaned in as well and they both closed their eyes as their lips met in a simple yet very loving and passionate kiss. Yami held Yugi tighter in anticipation and happiness while Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

The kiss soon ended and both were panting. Yami was now waiting impatiently for Yugi to say his name and for them to be bonded.

Yugi finally recovered from his small high and hugged Yami.

He whispered, "I love you…Atem."

Yami/Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi violently as he could feel his ancient powers coming back to him. Yugi also felt something and got scared.

"A-Atem?" he stuttered as a green light surrounded them.

"Oh, thank you, Yugi. Now, you and I will be together for eternity! I can finally have the world that is rightfully mine, just like you are! You've done a great thing, love. Be proud of yourself!" Atem said loudly and they were both covered in the green light.

Yugi screamed. Atem smirked.

"Now Yugi, feel the power in you that we will use to take control of this world!"

The green light got too bright and turned white as it engulfed them. Yugi couldn't take it and fainted.

Now that the light was gone, the house was now a palace fit for a thousand kings. The sky was dark and cloudy. Atem was now wearing the pharaoh's outfit of ancient years with the crown adorning his head. He smirked and looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms wearing a similar outfit but with slight differences. He kissed Yugi's lips and looked at him, his face just a few inches away.

"Thank you, my prince. I promise to give you anything you have ever wanted, but first *chuckle* we have work to do". He whispered and walked back inside to awaken his dead council and plan the demise of the world.

Cutie: O.O'…*nervously coughs* Well, that was a …turn of events! So tell me what you thought of it and I might update with an even longer one! (I know this one wasn't that long but still, you know what I mean! XD)

Yami: I'm evil! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi: *still unconscious* ….

Yami: *Looks at Yugi with lust in his eyes and then looks at me* When do I get to undress him?

Cutie: Um, well, actually it will be while but I promise you and the readers that there **_will _**be a lemon later on in this story, just give it some time, okay?

Yami: *grumbles but agrees anyway as long as there will be one*

_Please R&R_, I really want some feedback people, please? THANKS!

* * *

Cutie: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know it's taken me, like, two months to put this chapter up and I know you all are looking forward to reading it, but I got writers block yet again!

Yami: FINALLY YOU SHOW UP! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOW LONG?

Yugi: Man, Cutie, why is it so hard for you to come up with new stuff for your story? Have you been writing beginnings to other story in your leather black book again?

Cutie: *ashamed* …yes.

Yugi: Well stop and start with the story at hand!

Cutie: Okay, okay!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it a tenth time for you people?

**_Chapter 10_**

Yami brought Yugi to the now huge bedroom that they shared now, and placed him gently on the bed fit for ten people. He stared at Yugi while caressing his cheek.

'_Mine.' _Yami thought before leaving the room reluctantly.

He still had so much work to do, but at least he had a stress reliever in his bed. Yami smirked suddenly, rather liking that idea.

His laughter rang through the long hallway before his figure disappeared in a black shadow.

**_BACK WITH YUGI_**

Back in their chambers, Yugi groaned as he sat up, not wanting to wake up from the nice slumber he was having. He was rather thirsty and wanted some water. Now, where was the door-… where the hell was he?

Yugi immediately started getting scared. "Atem?," He shouted, hoping so much to get an answer.

Nothing.

He jumped off the bed and ran around the room, trying to find the door. When he did, he swung it open and was about to run down the hallway when he saw how big it was. There were doors at every turn!

Yugi started cyring; not knowing where he was or where Atem was.

He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"ATEM!"

**_BACK WITH ATEM_**

Atem was just about to awaken his council when he heard his little Yugi cry out for him.

"ATEM!"

He immediately stopped and ran inhumanly fast to where Yugi was. He saw him, on his knees, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Yugi didn't hear his footsteps at all, but didn't flinch when Atem grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yugi, love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Atem asked in a rush as he wiped away Yugi's tears.

Yugi hugged him back and said, still sobbing slightly, "I-I thought y-you left m-me. Please, do-don't leave me again! I love you, Atem!"

Atem kissed his forehead and started to rock him side to side. "I'm sorry, habibi. You know that I love you, too. I have a lot of work to do, though. And I don't want you to help me; I just want you to relax so that way when I come back to our room, I'll have you to rid myself of the stress. Will you allow me this, baby?"

Yugi nodded his head and stopped crying. "Okay, but you have to promise that you'll see me every single day for more than just sleep hours! I want to be able to play and laugh and smile with you! Promise me?"

Yami nodded and said, "Yes, of course, love! I wouldn't want to go a single day without you! But, for now, I think you should go back to sleep. You must be exhausted. Come, let me put you to sleep."

He picked Yugi up bridle style and brought him back into their chambers. The bed was a bit jumbled from Yugi's fussing earlier. Atem chuckled.

"You really love me that much, my little one?" He asked with amusement.

Yugi nodded his head sleepily as Atem set him gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He smiled suddenly.

"You know what I just realize?" He asked, sounding half awake.

"What would that be, love?" Atem whispered.

Yugi giggled a little before saying, "Your name is Atem Atemu. It sounds the exact same."

Atem chuckled once again and said softly, "I know, it's a strange name, but it's what I'm stuck with. Besides, it's that bad is it?"

But Yugi had already fallen asleep. Atem smiled and cupped his face before kissing him on the cheek. He kept his lips there for a moment before he stood up strait.

"Sleep well, my precious." Atem whispered as he left the room once more.

He walked down the same hallway he did before and came to a room with the eye of Horus on it. An eye started to glow on Atem's forehead as did the door. Suddenly, it flew open and Atem stepped inside. He was surrounded by cobwebs and tombs.

He raised his right hand and commanded, "Awaken, my Ancient Council! I have been set free and now seek to finish what I started!"

The tomb doors all slammed open as people started to slowly walk out, as if weak for being dead for three hundred years.

They all saw Atem and bowed on their knees, "Hello my Pharaoh, we are here to serve you. What is it that you desire, sire?"

Atem smirked and crossed his arms. "As I have just told you; I wish to finish what I started. This world will be mine and no one can stop me. Not even my beloved Yugi."

He frowned suddenly and glared at all of the council members. "Yugi is my beloved and you will respect and worship him as you do me. If I see, hear, or _sense _**any **disturbance with him, you will _all_ pay the price. Understood?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Was the only reply he received.

"Good, now let us get started. We have a lot of work to be done." Atem smirked and left the room with the council members following behind.

Cutie: I'm so sorry for the huge wait everyone! Now, I know you all thought that this was going to be like all the other stories like this and stop right when it gets good, but I'M NOT THAT KIND OF AUTHOR! NO WAY IN HELL! By the way, I think I've just come up with a new shipping; BUNDLESHIPPING! It's HebaXYugiXYamiXAtem! Can anyone tell me if there is a story with this shipping, 'cause so far I've found none what so ever! **_PLEASE R&R, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES! THANKS XD!_**

* * *

Cutie: _… Holy…Shit._ I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST THREE FUCKING MONTHS? _Jesus! _How are you guys this patient? But still, sorry guys it was near the end of school so I had a lot of 'end of the year' projects to do. And my mom made us go on this cross-country trip to visit my stupid stuck-up and not to mention _mean _cousins! But I'm back so (hopefully) I can update more often!

Yami: **HURRY THE FUCK UP!**

Cutie: _JESUS CHRIST,_ WHAT THE **HELL **WRONG WITH YOU?

Yugi: Sorry Cutie, but I think you had him waiting way~~ too long!

Cutie: *sweat drop* I'll say!

Yami: *still fuming* Are you gonna get on with this or do I have to write it myself?

Cutie: …. How about we start the chapter?

**Disclaimer:** The only way you would be thinking I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! was if you couldn't read English!

**Chapter 11**

"I want you to summon all of your best monsters and retain them; they're probably rusty from resting for so long." Atem said as he and his council walked toward the throne room.

"Yes, sire." They all bowed to him.

"I will be in my chambers discussing my plans with my little one. Do _not _disturb us." He said, eyes narrowing dangerously, making them a bit scared.

"Yes, sire."

But he had already slammed the large doors shut and all the council members breathed sighs of relieve.

Walking down the corridor, Atem visibly tensed up the closer he got to his shared chambers. What would Yugi _say_? What would he _do_? Atems mind clouded with thoughts of Yugi glaring at him in repulsiveness, Yugi never letting Atem hold him again without a fight. Yugi saying he hated him. Atem cringed, definitely not wanting any of that, but knowing it was a possibility made him rethink telling Yugi anything about this.

Atem shook him to rid himself of these thoughts. Of course he was going to tell Yugi, he would _not _lie to his precious one!

As he approached the door that held his Yugi, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he opened it, he saw Yugi sleeping peacefully on their bed. Atem smirked, his eyes full of playfulness.

He slowly crept up to Yugi as not to wake him and then…

He pounced on poor Yugi who awoke with a start, letting out a small yelp. Atem forcefully cuddled him, pressing his lips to the child's rose peddle like ones.

At first Yugi was scared out of his mind, not knowing who was kissing him until he saw crimson eyes staring into his.

Yugi smiled brightly when he realized it was Atem. "Atem, you're back!" He hugged Atem tightly, making the man smiled and chuckle.

Atem wrapped his arms securely around Yugi, holding him close. His smile faded though, face becoming more serious.

He let his grip on Yugi loosen, but didn't let go.

He sighed, "Yugi, we must talk."

Yugi seemed confused as he tilted he head cutely, "Why?"

Atem couldn't help but rub their cheeks together as he said, "Yugi, do you know why I made this place? Why we are here, and why I am so busy?"

Yugi averted his eyes nervously, "U-um… I-I-"

He was interrupted by Atems chuckle, "It's alright, baby! I don't expect you to know!"

Yugi looked up at him in relieve which soon turned into confusion. "Then tell me."

Atem sighed once more, "Yugi, we- _you _are here because you belong to me." A nod. "Well, I'm glad I have you, my baby, because I will need a queen."

"…For what?" Yugi asked slowly, suspiciously.

Atem closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, "I'm taking over the world and am going to enslave the human race. I am to be ruler of this world for the rest of time."

After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, seeing him wide eyed and shocked.

"Yugi?"

'_Please Aibou, please accept this and continue to be mine!' _Atem thought desperately.

Then Yugi finely got over his shock and pushed out of Atems arms, much to the man's despair.

Yugi glared at him on his side at the top of the bed in disbelief. "You-you _what?_"

Atem got up quickly, "Aibou please, wait!-"

"Wait? _Wait?_ For _what? _For you to enslave everyone that I love? How could you do such an evil thing, Atem? How could you?" Yugi screamed at him.

Atem stood there, appalled at what his _precious one _had just revealed to him. He glared at the boy, taking Yugi by surprise and making him a little afraid.

"What do you mean '_everyone you love'_? I'm supposed to be the_only one you love_!" He roared, making the scared boy whimper.

"I-I mean my-my friends an-and my grandfather!" Poor Yugi stuttered in fear.

Atem growled low in his throat, making Yugi clamp his eyes shut and he whimpered again. Atem came close to his face and hissed, "I am the only one you will ever need from now till _forver!_ You _will _forget these_friends _and your _grandfather_, for you will _never _see them again!"

Yugi's eyes shot wide open, "Bu-but-"

Atem growled once more, this time clenching Yugi's face in his hands painfully and yelled in his face, "**I FORBID IT!"**

Yugi broke out into complete sobs, terrified of his once-love.

Atem saw Yugi's tears and his eyes immediately softened. He let go of Yugi's face and kissed his cheek, "Don't cry, my Yugi. Soon, you'll forget all about them and we'll be so happy with just the two of us."

Yugi nodded quickly, not wanting to make him mad once more. Atem smiled.

"Good boy. Now, you will stay in here until I get back for tonight. I must have a word with Isis."

He kissed Yugi's lips this time and Yugi kissed back out of fear and just a little bit of love.

"I love you, Yugi. For now and for ever." He got up to leave as Yugi curled up into a ball and silently cried.

'_Why did he act like that?' _He thought after he stopped crying.

Yugi got up and started looking around the room for something to do as he was very bored at the moment. After looking around for about ten minutes or less, he found a loose tile in the wall next to the bed-side table. He slowly moved it and looked inside.

'_It's so dark…' _He thought when he look in.

Yugi stuck his hand inside to see if anything was inside.

"Ah-ha!" Yugi exclaimed when he finally found something. He pulled it out to see that it was a gold, Egyptian-looking box with the eye of Horus on the front.

"What the heck?" Yugi said to himself as he opened it to find gold pieces of a puzzle inside.

On the top of the pieces, there was a very old looking piece of paper that read surprisingly in English:

'_To seal the evil Pharaoh away, one must fix the millennium puzzle once every day.'_

Yugi was even more confused. What does that mean?

Cutie: I can't tell you guys how ashamed I am that it took me this long to update one short chapter like this. It seems I have writers-block again. But I hope that you guys will stay with me through-out this story, 'cause I _promise _it's getting to the good stuff! Please review and tell me how angry you are with me so that I know to update _a lot sooner!_ Thanks so much guys!

* * *

Cutie: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for waiting yet again! I know this story has sort of become a side story from what you normally read, (I take that to myself since I read about 6-7 fics daily) but I'm hoping to change that! It's two days away from the beginning of school I am shit-my-pants-scared of my new home-room teacher!-

Yami: _I. Am. Going. To kill you._

Cutie: Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story! ^ ^'

Disclaimer: …'nuff said.

**Chapter 12**

Yugi stared at the eye on the box.

'_…Creepy…'_

He took the top off and looked inside to see scattered puzzle pieces. Yugi's eyes went wide with fascination as he plucked one out of the box and examined it.

'_Who makes a puzzle out of gold?'_

He put the piece back inside and looked at the inscription once more before deciding to heed its word.

Yugi stood up with the puzzle box in hand and walked over to a desk. He sat down and poured out the puzzle.

Looking at the many pieces he counted how many there were.

'_…18 pieces.'_

Looking at them closer, he finally took two pieces and tried to fit them together.

**_Click._**

Yugi smiled softly, hoping this would distract him from his 'Atem-problems'.

He looked at the other pieces for the next one. Finding it after a few minutes, he picked it up and tried to fit it in, just like the last.

**_Clank!_**

Yugi raised an eyebrow. He knew this was the piece to fit in to place. So why did it not go in? He tried again.

**_Clank!_**

"Ugh!" Yugi exclaimed in frustration.

Then he remembered the inscription.

'…_one must fix the millennium puzzle once every day.'_

It hit him.

"I can only fit in one piece a day?" Yugi shouted, standing up out of his chair, but then regretted it for he knew Atem was most likely on his way here because of his shout.

Yugi cursed under his breath, and quickly put the pieces back inside the box and put it back in the wall, making sure to cover it well.

Just as he was standing up from the wall, Atem came flying through the door, not even panting a little.

He ran over to Yugi and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"My precious one, what's wrong? Why did you yell?" Atem asked out of concern, which only angered Yugi.

He didn't express it, though. He just sighed and walked to the bed and got in, ignoring Atem's concerned expression.

"I'm going to sleep, now, you prick." He mumbled under the soft covers.

"Ah, Yugi, I-I..-"

"Just go away, Atem. Just go away…" Yugi whispered, his voice cracking in the middle.

He heard Atem walk towards him and felt Atem hug him.

"I love you, so very much, aibou." Atem whispered before slowly walking out of the room.

Finally letting the tears fall, Yugi whispered to him-self,

"I love you, too."

Atem, though, did not hear it, or just _chose _not to, and walked out. Only when the door was closed and he was a little distanced away did he narrow his eyes and scowl. He let out a low and terrifying growl as he slammed open the doors to Isis's work-room, who nearly jumped ten feet in the air. He glared at her for no reason, really.

He walked briskly over to Isis, who looked terrified because of his anger, to resume what he was doing before Yugi's outburst.

"Um, so where did you want us to attack first, my Pharaoh?" Isis stuttered nervously.

Atem looked at her and she flinched. He smirked, gaining an evil glint in his eyes.

"Domino High School. But I want you to bring in all the students who attend to the throne room. I need to find some of Yugi's …_friends. _Kill all teachers and staff members and any student who comes back out of the throne room." He said in a cold voice, the word 'friends' coming out in a hiss as it left his mouth.

Isis nodded quickly. "Y-yes, my Pharaoh. I will tell the rest of the council as soon as possible."

"Good… Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? _Go tell them!_" He yelled at her.

She almost burst into tears; she was so scared. Isis ran past Atem as fast as she could, and was out of his sight not a moment later.

Atem smirked, closing his eyes, and chuckled evilly, which soon turned into a loud laugh that echoed off the walls.

**With Isis and the Rest of the Council**

Isis burst through the door, panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Everyone stood up and gave her a seat, making sure she was alright.

When she caught her breath she spoke, "The Pharaoh wants us to attack a place known as 'Domino High School' first. But he wants every student to be brought to the throne room because he wants to find Queen Yugi's friends."

Seth, and everyone else, were confused. "Why does he want them?"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling…"

**Back with Atem and Yugi**

Atem had walked back to his bed-chambers to tell his precious one his change of mind.

As he opened the door, he heard nothing but soft breathing coming from the bed. He smiled. A genuine smile.

His precious one was so innocent, even in his sleep.

He silently walked across the room, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel.

Unfortunately, he still had to if he was to tell Yugi the 'good news'.

So, gently shaking Yugi's shoulder, he woke him in a much better way than the first time he did.

"Yugi, my angel, wake up. I have wonderful news." Atem whispered in a hushed tone.

Yugi groaned, but sat up and stared at Atem through half-lidded eyes.

"What is it?" He asked cutely, rubbing his left eye as he did.

Atem chuckled, "I have reconsidered your wish. I am going to let your friends and your grandfather live here, in the palace, with us. They won't be harmed in any way, I promise."

Yugi, now fully awake, gasped in excitement, and jumped on Atem, knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Atem! I knew you really did love me!" Yugi gushed, kissing Atem all over his face.

Atem openly laughed; savoring every kiss he was given.

"Anything for you, my precious one. I realized; I should _not _deny you _anything._ So whatever you want, you shall have; handed to you on a golden platter."

Yugi gave him one last big kiss on the lips (which Atem moaned into), and whispered, "Let's go to sleep together. I want to wake up in your arms this time."

To which Atem whispered back as he carried them both to the bed and into the blankets, " I would not let you sleep alone when you want someone to cuddle with."

And they went to sleep with Yugi in Atem's arms, less weary of the evil Pharaoh. Though, he still wasn't sure;

Should he complete the millennium puzzle and seal Atem away once more, or leave it and face the consequences?

Cutie: Ok, sorry again about the lateness in **all** of my chapters, but all I can say is I'm lazy! And I have extreme writer's block (Which I'm trying desperately to fight) but I will always be grateful for your patients! And, **yes, Yugi's friends _will_ be showing up in the next chapter and most likely so forth!**

Yugi & Yami: Thanks for reading the newest chapter! R&R, please!

* * *

Cutie: Hey everyone! Sorry I always take so long to update, & MysticalQ, You just HAD to write that didn't you!

Yami: I'm still going to hurt you.

Yugi: Yami, no, come on; let's go do our thing.

Yami: *grins* You mean make out and cuddle?

Disclaimer: If I have to say this… one more time… and you have to actually ask… I will spam you so much you will **never **be able to do anything on your computer **ever** **again!**

Chapter 13

Everyone at Domino High was either being pulled away in shackles, or beaten into submission.

Jou, Anzu, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, & Marik were all hiding together under the desks in the teachers' lounge with the teachers themselves hiding in the corners of the room.

They heard some of the other students outside screaming and crying, begging to be let go. Ryou whimpered as Bakura held him closer. Anzu and Jou both had tears running down their faces; Jou crying for everyone outside & Anzu out of fear for herself. Tristan was trying not to shout out for this horror and chaos to stop, while Marik was trying to get Malik to calm down.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and monsters came marching in.

Everyone under the desks clung to each other, trying not to sob as they heard their teachers screaming, their bones snapping and blood being spilt everywhere.

Including under the desks.

When the blood of her teachers touched her, Anzu screamed bloody murder (N/A: get it?) and jumped out from under the desk, knocking it over in the process, making everyone under it visible.

The monsters were just about to rip them limb from bloody limb when a woman's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Hold it! Don't you see they are students? We can't kill any students if they are friends of Queen Yugi's!"

Jou's head snapped up at the sound of his new bud's name. "Yugi? Where is he? What did you do to our pal?"

The woman's scared blue eyes snapped to Jou's honey-glazed eyes. Jou was confused at the ever present fear her eyes geld, but stood his ground none the less.

"You children are all the friends of Queen Yugi?" She asked quickly and hopefully.

Anzu, forgetting about the blood stained room for the moment, said, "Of course we are, and_I'm_ his favorite!"

"Why you-" Ryou said, glaring at the girl.

The woman paid no mind to this though, as she let out a sound of relief. She told the monster to take the group (carefully) back to the palace and represent them to the pharaoh.

Jou, Bakura, and Marik just lost it.

"Where are you taking us?" "Where's our little buddy?" "_Get you damn hands off of my Ryou_!"

"Quiet; do you want to get your loved ones killed?" The woman asked coldly.

They all immediately silenced. The monsters took them to the palace to present to the pharaoh. Isis sighed,

'_Thank Ra; I won't be killed tonight.'_

Back at the palace, Atem was getting frustrated with the countless students that were not the ones he was looking for.

And frankly, these brats were pissing him off.

They all scoffed or laughed, a few even gagged at Yugi's name.

The guards brought in another student, and forced them to kneel in front of him.

"My pharaoh, this girl is another student from Domino High School." With that little introduction said, the guard left.

"P-please, let me go! I-I wanna go home!" The girl cried.

"Stop your pathetic wining! I need to know something of you." Atem said in a cold voice.

The girl stopped, and looked at him, wondering what this cruel man wanted.

"Are you acquainted with Yugi Motou? Are you his friend?"

The girls eyes widened and her lips curled in disgust. "Ewww! No way would I **ever** be _friends_ with that pathetic, weak piece of shit!"

Atem's eyes flashed dangerously. "Guards! Take this girl away!"

The guards did as told, and took the screaming girl away.

Atem growled and ran his hand through his hair. This was more complicated than it had to be. If these idiots actually did what they were supposed to do, they would have found his precious one's friends by now.

_'Why does he even need them? Aren't I enough?'_

Suddenly the door flung open, making Atem shoot out of his seat, as Isis came rushing in, not wanting her pharaoh to have to wait another moment.

"Isis, what is the meaning of this?" Atem shouted at her, already frustrated enough.

"My Pharaoh, I have found Queen Yugi's friends. They are right here." She said in a hurry, motioning for the monsters to bring in the students.

Atem's anger vanished completely, being replaced with happiness, shocking everyone in the room that knew him. They knew he would not smile for anything unless it brought him utter joy, and even there he only smiled for a moment. Atem however, wasn't paying attention, as he was stuck up in his thoughts.

'_Yes! Finally, these idiots are found! Now, my precious one will be even happier with me! Oh, I am getting love tonight!'_

Atem looked over to the frightened group and smirked, "Take them to the guest room, right next to my queen and I's chambers! Kill every other student here!"

Isis, along with the monsters with her, all bowed to their pharaoh, and pulled the group away from the horrors that would soon come in the throne room.

They were all shocked. This man had kidnapped their friend? This man was going to kill everyone? This man was going to keep them alive? _For what?_

None of them noticed all of them being pulled into a giant room and only saw the door slam shut and lock.

"Great, jus great! We're locked in here, I have no idea where Yug' is, and that man is going to kill everyone!" Joey shouted out in frustration, ruffling his own messy hair.

The room was very large, with several king sized beds in the room. There were numerous closets, desks, and tables. There seemed to be three bathrooms near the back.

Bakura took Ryou to the nearest bed, which actually felt silky and soft, not really what he was expecting.

"Shhh, Ryou, it's okay. I'm here, and we'll find your friend soon. He must be treasured by that man if he wanted to find us, right? I'm sure he's just fine." He soothed, as everyone in the room listened, also wanting to take comfort in the possibility.

**With Atem**

Atem went racing down the halls at un-human like speed, wanting to reach his little one as soon as possible. Just as he opened the door, Yugi had just hidden the puzzle once more in the wall. He still wanted to be cautious, in case he ever really _did_ need to seal Atem away, though he did not want to.

"Little one, I have wonderful news!" Atem said in a hurry, desperately wanting the hug he knew he would have.

"What, what?" Yugi asked, in just as much excitement.

"I have found your friends! They are waiting for you now! Come, let me show you." Atem replied. Hey, he _really _wanted his hug… and maybe a little something else.

Yugi gasped in delight, "Oh, Atem! Thank you! I love you so much!" Yugi threw himself on Atem, who already had his arms stretched out, waiting, wanting to hold him.

Once in his arms, Atem forced Yugi's head up, and kissed him on the lips. He forced his tongue inside and tasted Yugi's sweet warmth. He moaned, having wanting this for so long now. Yugi moaned as well, liking the taste and feel of his lovers tongue.

When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. Atem smirked, and whispered, "How about we see your friends in the morning?"

Cutie: LEMON IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! I know you all have been waiting for this moment, and sorry if I'm rushing it, but you've all seen my gore scenes, now it's time to try out my lemons!

Yami: YES! Woohoo! I get to-

Yugi: *blushing* Don't say it out loud!

Cutie: REVIEW DAMN IT!

* * *

Cutie: Okay, whoever asked for me to be bugged on a _daily basis _to update, you got your wish thanks to TheMysticalQ! Okay, so now that homework is out of the way, how about that lemon? Anyone? Anyone want a lemon? *holds up a basket of lemons*

Yami: *steals basket* MINE!

Yugi: Yami! Stealing is bad!

Yami: I'm sorry precious one, but **NO ONE** is getting a lemon with you except for me! *steals Yugi as well as basket and heads off to the story*

Cutie: … My basket… TT-TT

**Chapter 14**

Atem picked Yugi up bridal style and gently dropped him onto the bed. He straddled Yugi by the waist and with a snap of his fingers, Yugi was undressed and completely vulnerable to him. Atems eyes clouded over with want. Yugi saw the lustful glint in his eyes and smirked. He positioned himself to give Atem a better view.

"I'm not just eye-candy, you know."

Atems pants got tighter and he growled as, once again, chains came out of nowhere and bound Yugi to the bed, but this time Yugi wasn't afraid. Yugi moaned, sending waves of pleasure down Atems whole body.

Atem kissed his way down Yugi's chest and, coming to the navel, dipped his tongue in and swirled it a few times. Yugi gasped and moaned. Atem kept going though, making his way down to Yugi's member, but he skipped over it and went down to the balls. He licked them, making Yugi's moans increase, before he started to gently suck on them, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of his precious one's genitals.

_'My precious one, he tastes of the greatest ambrosia! And his cute moans are quite delicious, as well. Ra, I could do this all night and day! But, we must go farther to mark him completely **mine**!' _Atem thought as he stopped sucking Yugi's balls and gave a single lick to Yugi's tip.

"Oh, God, Atem!" Yugi moaned loudly.

Atem smirked and with another snap of his fingers, his clothes were gone, leaving him open for Yugi's wanting eyes. Yugi whined and tried to move his hands to touch Atem, but was stopped by the chains. He moaned and looked over at Atem, who was growing harder (if that was even possible with how hard he already was) at Yugi's cute sounds.

But Atem shook his head, "No, no, my _precious._"

Yugi gave a shiver at Atem's husky tone, wanting Atem to touch him again.

Atem's smirked never left his lips, "We are so very far from done, My Yugi. We still have yet to even taste each other."

Before Yugi could reply, Atem kissed him harshly, forcing his tongue inside Yugi's mouth as Yugi moaned, still pulling at his restraints. Their tongues danced as both of their unique tastes blended together.

Perfectly peppered spices and the juiciest of ripe strawberries.

Delicious.

Atem couldn't hold back the moan in his throat, nor did he even try to. He wanted Yugi to hear his pleasure as well. Atem could hear Yugi moan at their swirled taste.

Yugi, wanting to be even closer to Atem, arched his back and wrapped his legs (which, surprisingly weren't chained down) around Atem's waist. Doing so, he pressed their hardened cocks together, shooting bolts of pleasure up each of their spines.

Yugi cried out, breaking their kiss, as he'd never felt such pleasure before, and Atem let out a long groan, loving the feel of Yugi's cock against his own. He unknowingly started grinding them against each other, wanting to keep the erotic feeling between them.

"Oh, Atem! So good!" Yugi moaned as he grinded back, increasing the pleasure even more to insane limits.

Atem smirked as he pulled his naked member away from Yugi's, drawing a whine of disappointment from the smaller.

"You liked that, didn't you, my precious one?" Atem whispered in his ear.

Atem gave Yugi's ear shell a lick as Yugi nodded his head slowly.

"Yesss… more…!" Yugi panted, "Please… I want more!" His legs tightened around Atem's waist, emphasizing his breathy words.

Atem let his eyes slowly close as a groan left his lips, "Whatever my precious one wants, he _will _get…"

Atem's hand slowly slid up the side of Yugi's body, purposely touching sensitive parts of his sides and navel. Once his hand reached his precious one's chest, he grinded the right nipple gently between his fingers. Yugi gasped, a small half-giggle, half-moan flowing from his throat, enjoying the attention immensely.

"Precious one, we will go so much further; do you think you can handle absolute pleasure beyond what you thought possible? Just say the word, and I'll mark you so that you'll always… _always _belong to me. Just say the word, precious one… _say it._" Atem whispered to Yugi, whose half-lidded eyes widened a bit and he regained his senses.

'_But… if I belong to him… will I ever be able to finish that puzzle?' _Unknown to Yugi, Atem was listening to his thoughts, and was confused and slightly angered that something as useless as a _puzzle_ was keeping him from marking _his _Yugi.

He listened on.

'_But… do I really even need to finish that stupid puzzle? I don't want to lock Atem away; he loves me.'_

Atem's eyes widened as anger filled him. When-how had Yugi found the accursed millennium puzzle?

'_No, and… and I love him too… much more than what is best for everyone else. … No…NO! This time…this time **I **get what **I want!** And Atem will give me whatever I want! ...I want **Atem!'**_

Atem's anger turned to triumph and determination. This was perfect! He didn't have to care about the _people _below them, or the servants, guards, maybe even Yugi's friends! All he had to think about was his precious.

And the best part? Yugi wanted him to. Yugi wanted Atem to think only of _him. _Atem loved how selfish Yugi was being; to him it showed how much Yugi truly loved him. When exactly Yugi _started _loving him, he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't care; neither did Yugi.

"So, Aibou? What do you chose? Stay with the world that looks down on you and the people who don't treat you right? Or stay, belong to _me… _and get everything and anything you want and deserve?" Atem asked, though most likely already knowing the answer.

Yugi darted his eyes up to the chains that bound his hands; Atem, getting the message, snapped his fingers and they were gone. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and shifted his legs that were already tightly wound around Atems waist.

"…I deserve to get what I want, don't I? I deserve a life of luxury and happiness with you to hold me, right? Give me what I want, Atem… give me your love, your soul, your everything, and make my soul yours. I_want _to give you my soul, I _want _you to love me, and I _want _your ever-lasting love… _and you'd better give it to me**, right now**!**"**_ Yugi growled near the end, tightening his hold on Atem's body.

Atem immediately snuggled his head into the crook of Yugi's neck as pure happiness shown on his face from Yugi's out-of-character, selfish, and loving words.

"Yes, _Yes, _Aibou!Oh, my precious, beautiful, wonderful, _perfect_ Yugi, I love you! I promise to shower you with my love everyday! Thank you, aibou, thank you; you chose right! I love you, and _will _love you forever!" Atem cried out in happiness, bringing his face up to look into Yugi's joyous eyes.

"Enough talking, Atem; prove to me you love me." Yugi whispered as he rubbed himself against Atem's naked, leaking cock.

Atem moaned loudly, quickly moving his pleasure-leaking member from Yugi's, and leaned down to prepare his precious young love.

But as he was about to start sucking on three fingers to prepare his love-keeper, Yugi stopped him and shook his head, a smile on his soft rose-lips.

"I don't want to be prepared; I want you to shove yourself inside of me and go wild."

As much as Atem wanted to do that, he would never, _ever _even _think_ of raping his lover! He'd kill himself before he brought such avoidable agony to Yugi.

"L-little one, I-I really do think it be better if we went slowly. You _are _a virgin and I told you I will never hurt you. Trust me, this will make the pain less intense and much more pleasurable. I beg of you-" Atem pleaded with Yugi, but Yugi shook his head again.

"I don't care. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel your nice, huge cock; not your fingers. Please, Atem; I don't care if I bleed and cry. It's you, so I know it will still feel good." Yugi tried to reassure, but knew that through whole thing, Atem would still be cautious with him.

It was the reason Yugi wasn't afraid of the pain; he knew Atem would do something to make it painless. And he was right. Atem breathed a spell under his breath, not wanting to upset his young love, but not willing to hurt him either.

With nothing left to say between the two, Atem plunged his 11-inches of want as deep and quickly inside of Yugi he could without causing unnecessary pain.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly as he felt Atem painlessly rip through his tight walls and fill him.

Atem moaned as well, loving the warm, moist walls clenched tightly around his cock. Bolts of pleasure ran through him as he restrained himself from plunging in and pleasuring himself. He wanted Yugi to give him a sign that it was okay to move but… damn it, this felt too good!

Not waiting for the sign he was hoping to for (not that Yugi would have given it as he wanted Atem to go crazy), Atem pulled out a lot faster than Yugi thought he would, and ripped back in with all his strength and speed, finding Yugi's pleasure point as he did so.

Yugi felt no pain or uncomfortable feeling as Atem ripped his insides and thrust into him. Rather, he felt an unimaginable pleasure run all over his body as he felt Atem thrust in and out of him, over and over as fast as he could. Yugi knew what Atem wanted most was to cum inside of him.

The feeling of Atem's big cock savagely attack his prostate on every thrust made Yugi scream and moan every time.

"OH, ATEM – YES, HARDER, _HARDER! MAKE ME YOURS!" _Yugi screamed as Atem once again thrusted into him.

Atem couldn't get enough. He needed to keep pounding into that heavenly warmth or he felt he'd explode. Not wanting to disobey his Queen, he thrusted into Yugi as hard as he could over, and over, and over again until Yugi finally cried out –

"I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Atem!" Yugi cried out as Atem thrusted against his spot extremely hard, setting the bundle of nerves into over-drive.

Atem leaned down next to Yugi's face, making their bodies closer and more sensitive to each other's touch as he whispered, "Not yet, my love, just a little longer, _please!_"

Yugi continued to cry out as he tried to hold his release back. Atem closed his eyes as he continued to stay pressed against Yugi's body, making his hard-wanting thrusts even deeper and moaned into Yugi's ear.

"Atem, fondle me! Play with me!" Yugi demanded in one of his high=pitched, insanely-cute moans.

Without a single word, Atem leaned up and, still thrusting, pre-cum now spilling out of Yugi's backside, started to gently pump Yugi's leaking hard-on with one hand, and rubbed & rolled his balls in his other hand. Atem could hear Yugi's delicious screams, knowing they were both very close to release.

"Atem… I can't hold on any longer! I need to _cum!_" Yugi screamed as his seed shot out of him so hard, some landed on Atem's face, while the rest landed on the silk bed-sheets, his stomach, or Atems hands.

Atem screamed Yugi's name as he felt the walls around his cock tighten even more, and finally he shot his long, hot stream of cum inside of his small lover.

Atem almost fell over, but managed to prop himself up on his elbows, on either side of Yugi's head and the each felt the other's hard breath on their faces. Yugi finally saw that some of his cum had landed on Atem's face, so he pulled Atem closer and licked it all off as Atem moaned his name.

Once he was done, Yugi smiled up at Atem, and quietly said, "Let's sleep like this. I want to wake up to the feeling of you still inside of me."

Atem smiled lovingly down at his precious Yugi, and nodded his head. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips, who returned the kiss immediately.

Rolling over so that Yugi lay on his chest, Atem picked up the forgotten blankets at the bottom of the mattress and covered them both.

"Sleep tight, my Queen…I love you." Atem whispered to the almost out-cold Yugi who was using his chest as a pillow.

"Night, night, Atem… love you forever." Yugi mumbled before sleep finally took over his mind, filling his head with sweet dreams of what he'd just done.

Atem gave one last smile before joining his lover, him still buried deep inside of Yugi.

'_Finally, I can **rightfully **call him **mine **now. I love you, my precious Queen.'_

Cutie: …*Hides her head in shame for how bad her very first lemon turned out*

Yami: Awww, now don't be like that; it was great for a first timer!

Yugi: Everyone, please review on this; after all this _was _her very first time writing something like this!

Cutie: … Maybe I should just stick with the gore scenes… Well, at least I'll have fun coming up with ways to torture the non – Yugi – respecters'! Hey, here's a fun idea! If you have any ideas you think of for torturing the Yugi – bullies', say it in a review and I'll use it! I don't care what it is, but it _must _be gruesome and don't give me anything with restraint! HAHA! R&R, you evil, stick, twisted bastards!

**This was where I ended 'Ghost of My Home'. I don't have anything written past this, so please, if you're still interested, by all means, start your own version of this story, I'd love to see this idea bloom. **

**Thank you to everyone who ever read this story! I love you all, and please for the love of god, don't cry! I'm sure someone else will adopted this idea!**


End file.
